Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a clock synchronization of a plurality of distributed modules in an information or communications system, said modules being coupled via a packet-switched network.
Background of the Related Art
Information or communications technology, and in particular in the realization of analog or digital telecommunications interface gateways, a plurality of distributed modules coupled via a packet-switched network, in particular software-driven peripheral modules which are linked, for example, over a standard LAN, are to be clock-synchronized. In known solutions, all peripheral modules of a module frame are connected via special clock signals using special hardware with a central clock generator. Known software-based solutions, on the other hand, either forgo synchronization entirely or are based on the standardized PTP protocol according to IEEE 1588, which also requires special hardware components to issue high-precision timestamps.